


Shutting Down

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 8.01, "We Need To Talk About Kevin". Sam's first instinct is to shut down emotionally when there's a situation he can't handle. It's easier that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

When Sam’s faced with something he can’t handle, his first instinct is to shut down. So after Dean disappears – Dies? – And he melts down in the Impala, he shuts down emotionally. It’s a defense mechanism that works and all he can think of is that at least there’s no Ruby to fuck him up this time. 

So Sam finds himself lost in the fog of grief and loneliness and just drifts along until hitting the dog. He still feels guilty about that, but at least he has a good home now. And Amelia is nice and he thinks he could love her, but it’s hard to pretend that he’s happy. Because Sam can’t be happy when there’s no Dean. That’s the way it’s always worked. So he and Amelia break up and fuck a few more times after that. 

He can’t help but feel guilty about his actions for the past year when Dean finally returns, which Sam hates. He’s felt this way for years and it’s never-ending. 

When his emotions reboot and start going online again, Sam can only hope that Dean doesn’t hate him (again) and will eventually forgive him. 

He can’t handle life without his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't like Sam's actions when Dean was gone, I completely understand them. He has a history of shutting down emotionally during stressful situations. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
